The Return of Celeste
by PearlGirl
Summary: That's right, the ultimate Mary Sue is back in action! And now she's afflicting the Doctor Who universe with her nauseating perfection! R and R!


**DISCLAIMER-** I don't own Doctor Who or any of the other characters except for Celeste! She is mine!! Not that anyone else would want her. Of course, in case you're wondering, Celeste is based on moi. I have all of her perfect features, and more besides! Just kidding. She's a Mary Sue, and proud of it!  
  
The Doctor programed the coordinates into his Tardis and it began to shake, as usual. Then there was that annoying whirring sound, and they landed on the Planet Xybartishq (don't try to pronounce it)   
  
"Well, here we are, Romana." The Doctor cried.   
  
"Where's here?" Romona wanted to know. "It looked to me like you randomly pressed buttons on the Tardis controls and we just happened to land here."  
  
"No, no no." Doctor Who shook his head. "It takes great care and expertise to be able to randomly press buttons on the Tardis controls. You have a lot to learn."  
  
Romona shrugged. "That is why I'm your assistant. So far all I've learned it that I like blue jelly babies."  
  
"Excellent!" The Doctor cried. "I'm a better teacher then I thought!"  
  
Suddenly, a knock was heard on their door. "Wonder who that could be?" The Doctor asked. "K-9, show me a picture."  
  
"Affirmative, Master." the electronic dog replied. The screen showed a view of the planet. It looked just like a small country town in Minnesota. There was also a beautiful girl with flowing golden hair and shining silvery-blue eyes. She had a puzzled look on her face and was knocking on the Tardis door. At that moment, Adric came strolling into the main room. He stared at the girl, completely enchanted by her beauty.  
  
"What do we do?" Romona asked.  
  
"Why, invite her in of course!" The Doctor exclaimed. "It's only proper manners."  
  
"But-" Romona began, but it was too late. The Doctor had thrown open the door, and the girl walked in.   
  
"Oooooh." she exclaimed. "This must be a Tardis! I've heard all about them. And the Time Lords that work them."  
  
"She's well educated!" The Doctor exclaimed. "What's your name?"  
  
Suddenly, K-9 made a sound like a dying cat and his head popped off.   
  
"Oh no!" Doctor Who cried. "My poor doggie!"  
  
The girl rushed over to him and inspected him. "I'll need a red laser." she told Adric, "and a hammer."  
  
He nodded dumbly and brought them. In a matter of minutes, K-9 had a head and was acting perfectly fine. Everyone stared at the girl in awe, especially Adric.   
  
"Are you okay?" the girl asked K-9..   
  
"Affirmative, Mistress." he replied. "One of my chips malfunctioned. It has been replaced."  
  
"You're really good with machines." Adric croaked out.   
  
The girl blushed shyly and her blue-silvery eyes twinkled. "I'm not that good. I just picked up a few things from my dad."  
  
"What's your name?" Romana asked.   
  
"I'm Celeste." she replied, her blue-silver eyes shining. "I've always wanted to talk to a Time Lord."  
  
"I bet you could be one!" Doctor Who cried. "Come with us to Galifrey! You could be the best Time Lord yet!"  
  
Just then, the ground outside shook horribly. "Woah!!!!" everyone fell to the ground, except Celeste, whose hair didn't look the least bit frazzled. Then she helped everyone up.  
  
"What's that?" Adric asked.   
  
"It must be the space monsters." Celeste said in a hushed voice. "Every 30 years, buggy alien things come from a different planet and kill many of us."  
  
"How do you know?" Adric asked. You're not 30 years old. Right?" he added hopefully.  
  
"No." she replied. "I've heard rumors and gossip. Quick, we must save my people!"  
  
Without another word, she ran out of the Tardis. Sure enough, there were evil buggy looking creatures with ugly green skin. They had lasers and were shooting people.   
  
Celeste pulled a sword out of her back pocket and waved it at the bugs. "I don't want to use this." she said, blue-silver eyes flashing. "I hate killing things, but you might kill my friends and relatives."  
  
The bugs stopped and stared at her. Then one said, "You are such a nice, beautiful human, we don't want to kill you. But an evil man is forcing us to kill your race. He says if we don't, he will blow up our planet."  
  
"Where is this evil man?" asked Celeste.   
  
"And what's his name?" Doctor Who asked. "I'm an expert on evil men, though most of them are dead."  
  
Adric and Ramona followed the Doctor out of the Tartis, along with K-9. They were in awe at Celeste's bravery.  
  
"His name is El Mastero." The bug aliens replied. Doctor Who gasped. "I know who he is! He's my archenemy!"  
  
"The Master?" Romana asked. "How do you know it's him?"  
  
"I have a sixth sense." The Doctor replied. "Don't ask me to explain it."  
  
"I don't understand who this El Mastero is." Celeste's eyes were full of confusion.  
  
Doctor Who hated seeing her so puzzled. "He's an evil time lord, and his real name is The Master."  
  
"Where is he?" Celeste asked the bug aliens. "I must find him and explain that he must stop telling you to kill my people."  
  
"Well, he's...." The lead green alien looked around, "He's right over there!" he pointed.   
  
The Master came running toward them. "Muahahahaha!" he cried. "I have you, Doctor, right where I want you!"   
  
Using her brilliant mind, Celeste came up with an idea. The Master was going to run past her to get to the Doctor. She grabbed a scarf she was wearing and tied one end to the lead buggy alien's foot. The other end she tied to a nearby tree. The Master came running toward the Doctor and tripped over the scarf, fell to the ground, and died.  
  
"Wow!" Doctor Who, Adric and Romona said at once.   
  
"Excellent mistress." said K-9.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing." The girl blushed modestly, her blue-silvery eyes twinkling.  
  
"I need to learn how to do that!" Adric said.   
  
"Can I have a scarf just like yours?" Romana asked. "Sure, I'll knit you one." Celeste answered.  
  
"How can I ever thank you for defeating my archenemy?" Doctor Who asked.  
  
Celeste's eyes sparkled. "I'm glad to help." she replied, then looked nervous. "There's something I have to tell you. I'm-"  
  
Suddenly, they heard noises that sounded like trash cans on wheels rolling toward them. And it was! Three Daleks were coming down a hill and moving their laser guns.  
  
"We should not have depended on that foolish evil time lord to dispose of the doctor." one crackled.   
  
"You're right." another one agreed. "So let's EXTERMINATE THEM!!"  
  
The other Daleks joined in on the annoying chant. "EXTERMINATE THEM! EXTERMINATE THEM!"   
  
One Dalek raised his gun and pointed it at the Doctor. "Nooooo!!" Celeste cried. She jumped in front of the laser and, using amazing karate skills she seemed to have just acquired, chopped the laser gun off with her bare hand. Fortunately for her skin, it didn't get the least bit burned. Unfortunately, the Dalek promptly blew up, covering her and rest of the Daleks in a layer of smoke.   
  
"Celeste!" cried Adric. He stuggled to free himself of the Doctor's grip and run into the fire and smoke after her.  
  
"No." The Doctor said. "Wait until the smoke dies down."  
  
When it had, The Doctor, Romona and Adric were stunned at the wreckage. The three Daleks were totally mutilated and broken. "These will work perfectly for fixing my Tardis." The Doctor happily picked up one of the Daleks' heads.  
  
Then they saw Celeste. She was lying in a bed of grass with her beautiful golden hair swirled around her. A mystical beam of light shone from the sky, lighting up her face. A violin was heard playing a mournful tune in the background.  
  
"Celeste?" Adric asked hopefully. She opened her beautiful silvery-blue eyes and winced. "What I wanted to say was.....my name....." she coughed. "My last name is.....Who." Then she drew her final breath and died.   
  
They all began to sob uncontrollably. After about two hours, they were able to think straight and the Doctor realized what Celeste had said. "She must have been my younger sister! Just before she was about to be trained in the Time Lord School, she was kidnapped!"  
  
They were all heartbroken to hear this. They buried Celeste's perfectly unbroken body on a hillside which forever after was always covered in beautiful silvery-blue flowers, even in winter. Adric composed a love song that he wrote himself (duh) and sang it at the funeral. The buggy alien things attended the funeral and said, "Thanks to Celeste, we now don't have to obey the Master." All the people on Celeste's adoptive planet of Xybartishq (don't try to pronounce it) were miserable that she died and fasted for three weeks in her honor. This wiped out nearly their whole population, but they didn't care. Life had no purpose without Celeste.   
  
The Doctor continued saving worlds and, occasionally, the universe. He had many assistants, but never forgot his wonderful sister, and what a good Time Lord she would have made.   
  
(I know how much you love Celeste, so there'll be many more stories about her coming up!)   
  
**READ AND REVIEW!!!**


End file.
